Potestatem Habemus
by MacheteNoir
Summary: A bored and old man, who has the ability to give others superpowers, decides to have a little fun experiement on seven teenagers. Will they use their powers for good, or for evil?
1. An Introduction by Darius Cicero

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

* * *

Due to personal experience I can honestly say that having unique abilities that no ordinary human can possibly dream to possess is quite good. These unique abilities have been commonly called the kid-friendly name of "Superpowers", and have been the reason so many people have gotten rich, mainly by making comic book stories about people with those unique abilities. Any sane man or woman knows that the unique abilities that humans call "superpowers" (I hate that name but I will use it so any reader can better understand this introduction) are only make believe. Well, that is because no person with superpowers has had the generosity to share them, did not have the ability to share them, or perhaps did not know how. Perhaps another reason is that because of the current media on Earth in the present time this information is most likely to be shared immediately. I could ramble on about the topic of why sane people do not believe in real superpowers, but I must get on with this story because a reader can get quite bored with a boring introduction. So now I shall introduce myself and tell you my purpose in this story.

My name is Darius Cicero and I am a very old man, but if you were to see me, I'd bet you'd think I was in my late twenties or early thirties. It is odd that I look like this because I was born in 1421, and that would mean I should look like dirt. But it is because I possess what people call superpowers that I look young, and quite handsome if I say so myself. Moving on, what I bet any reader is asking themselves now is how I got these superpowers (Or when I am going to get on with the story). Well that is my business and I might share it with you later, but now I must discuss with you the superpowers I possess.

I have the ability of immortalality, which means I can live forever, unless someone were to kill me. I also have an amazing healing factor which means I can withstand horrible injuries. And lastly I can give people powers, but why should I do that? A better question would be, how I know I can give people powers, but as I have said I will explain later.

Well one day I asked myself a question: What would happen if I decided to use by ability to share these powers with an interesting group of people? What would they use them for? Good? Evil? And so as I was thinking about this I walked past a fight outside of a performing arts high school. One girl who had brown hair and looked beautiful was fighting with another beautiful girl who had black hair. There were three schoolboys with them, who I guessed were the friends of the fighting girls. They were desperately trying to break up the fight, but with no success. One of them had long and black hair for a male. Another had long and black hair also, but was dark-skinned. The last of the males had an afro and was wearing glasses, and seemed to be taking the most damage from trying to break up the fight. There was only two around who weren't involved in the fight. The first person I saw was beautiful, small and had red hair and both her hands were covering her mouth. The other one, who kind of looked like the brunette that was fighting, was videotaping the fight.

What the fight was about I could honestly care less, but I decided they would be part of my little experiment. The reason why I chose this particular group of kids is because they seemed interesting. I turned towards them, stuck my hand out at the group and blasted the seven of them with a red beam of light, thus giving them superpowers. The blast I had shot at them had also rendered them unconscious. Lastly, the blast also made them have no memory of me even being alive.

I walked away from the school and decided to go to my apartment to eat and possibly invite some entertainment that would please any male who looked my age. I was growing quite hungry after all.

Before this introduction is ended, any reader must understand how boring it gets being man who was born in Rome, couldn't die unless they were shot in the head thirty times, and was almost six-hundred years old. Will I be watching over those seven kids while they have their powers? Yes, of course, why else would I have given them the powers? I kid myself sometimes, but now I must leave the readers to this story. I hope I have been able to successfully say the origin of this magnificent tale.


	2. Something's Wrong

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

* * *

As soon as Tori Vega woke up, she knew something was very wrong. When she moved her brown hair out of her face and first opened her eyes, Tori could see perfectly clear. Before the current day, she had to wear contacts and sometimes glasses because her vision was slightly blurred. Another reason Tori knew something was wrong is because she knows she had been knocked unconscious by an unknown force. So how was she lying down in her personal bed, and better yet who had set her there? She pulled the covers off herself and noticed she was in the same clothing she had been in the day before. She stood up and walked over to her mirror and noticed she had a bruise on the side of her right eye, and more bruises on her arms. She gasped at the sight of this. Why did she look so hurt? She couldn't answer this question because she couldn't remember the other day and, strangely, she didn't feel hurt at all, despite all of her bruises. Tori looked at her clock and noticed that it was 11:05. She then sat on her bed, trying very hard to remember the previous day.

* * *

About 20 hours earlier at the front of Hollywood Arts High School, where Tori and three of her friends were making conversation:

"Wait, wait, so your grandma woke you up because she thought the sound of her doorbell was an angel's bell or something?" Tori asked, grinning slightly.

"Yeah, and it was five o'clock in the morning. I couldn't even go back to sleep." Tori's best friend Andre Harris had replied. Tori could hear the exhaustion in his voice. She always thought Andre had a wacky grandma because she trusted his stories and had met his grandma in real life. The sad thing was Andre never lied about the stories he told about his grandma.

"Andre, you have one weird grandma." Robbie Shapiro added. This statement was kind of hypocritical because Robbie was the weirdest person in the group.

"You ain't so far behind" Robbie's puppet (He hates being called a puppet by the way) Rex said. Because Robbie had carried his puppet around him all the time, Tori thought Robbie was quite the odd one. It was also the reason, she thought, that he couldn't get a date. However, she had to admit that he was a talented ventriloquist.

"That's it! You're getting a timeout." Robbie said as he put the puppet in his backpack. Tori and Andre looked at each other and mouthed 'Why?' to each other. Andre also thought he was an odd one.

"Anyways, how's it going Cat? You're being quieter than usual." Tori asked, with a little bit of concern in her voice. Cat Valentine was also an odd one, but she had an enormous amount of talent. She was, in that moment, playing with her bright red hair before Tori questioned her.

"Oh, I was thinking about a time when my brother broke a doorbell because it freaked him out." Cat answered. Though Cat was an excellent friend, Tori thought Cat wasn't so far behind Robbie in terms of weirdness. The four of them, five if you count Rex, then were having a nice conversation about doorbells. They were having a great time, until a raging, black haired, ferocious looking girl came through the front door. She was followed by her boyfriend who seemed to be trying to convince her of something. Tori and her friends looked at Jade West, one of the most frightening people, if not the most frightful person at Hollywood Arts High School. Jade ran up to Tori and looked her in the eyes.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY VEGA?" Jade West shouted. When she had done this, the four friends had jumped and were stricken with fear. Jade's boyfriend, Beck Oliver, was behind them with his face covered by the palm of his hand, and was mumbling something to himself. He had good reason to do this. Everyone who knew Jade knew that when she was this angry the situation would not end well at all. Tori had stood there with Jade's piercing eyes staring right at her. When she gained enough courage, Tori finally spoke up.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about Jade." Tori said, trying to keep as much fear out of her voice as possible.

"I know you have them Vega"

"What do I have that you like so much?" Tori inquired. This comment only made Jade angrier. It was evident because her face was starting to look as red as a tomato.

"Hey," Beck said as he stepped between the two teenagers "maybe it wasn't her Jade. Why would Tori need scissors?" He was obviously trying to defuse the situation. Tori had always been freaked out by Jade's obsession with scissors.

Jade turned around, violently, and looked at her boyfriend. "Stay the hell out of this Beck," she commanded fiercely. Beck raised his hands in defeat. He wanted to defend Tori, but didn't want his girlfriend to think something rash about him. Jade turned around to Tori and finished her sentence by saying "now I'll ask one more time, where are my scissors?"

Tori worked up even more courage to say, "Don't speak to Beck like that, he's just trying to help, you know, and I don't have your scissors. I saw Sinjin with em', I think he has a crush on you Jade." Tori laughed, which was an enormous mistake. Jade, who was already having a horrible day, grew so angered by this comment that she grabbed Tori by the shoulder and forced her to the ground. Tori landed on her arm, and winced in pain as she got up. Jade smiled. Pushing Tori down improved her mood a little bit. Usually, Tori would just take whatever Jade decided to give her, but at this moment she remembered the time when Jade spilled coffee in her hair and made her cry. Today she wasn't taking any of Jade's action.

Tori responded by shoving Jade as hard as she could away from her. Tori wasn't very strong, but because of her anger she was able to push Jade back about four feet. Jade almost fell but caught her balance at the last second. The look on Jade's face was absolutely priceless. Beck grinned a little but stopped as soon as Jade turned to look at him. Robbie and Andre were waiting for something to happen, while Cat's mouth was wide open. Jade's violent behavior, anger, and profanity are what shocked Cat. Tori laughed for five seconds before Jade lifted her finger at her with ferociousness in her eyes.

"I'm going to wipe that ugly smile from your face, Vega!" Jade threatened forcefully.

"Then your smile must be hideous, Jade!" Tori countered. Beck, Andre, Cat and Robbie all had their mouths wide open, while Beck looked stoically at Jade and Tori. Where was this bravery coming from? Nobody insulted Jade like that…ever. No one had the guts to. Jade lashed out at Tori before anybody could say anything else. Tori tried her hardest to fight back but was overpowered, and taken to the ground. The four of them watched Jade and Tori fight and were surprised at what they were seeing. They continued to watch until Jade decided to start using her fists. To block this attack, Tori raised her arms in front of her face while still on the ground. Beck then decided to intervene in the fight. He grabbed Jade and pulled her off of Tori before she could give her a black eye or broken nose. Jade's reply to this was to struggle from Beck's grip, yell and shout. Robbie and Andre helped Tori up off of the ground, while Cat stood at a distance with her hands over her mouth. This brief moment of peace came to an end when Jade planted her elbow into her boyfriend's stomach, three times. Beck let go, and Jade charged at Tori knocking Robbie and Andre out of the way, and they had both crashed to the ground. Regaining his breath, Beck grabbed Jades arm again but she didn't cooperate as well as last time. As for Robbie and Andre, they were trying to break the fight up, with Robbie getting in the way of Jade's fists. As the action was taking place, someone came out of the high school's front doors.

"Tori! I have got to show y—," the girl had started but then noticed the fight. The girl's name was Trina, and she was Tori's sister. Now Trina was an interesting person indeed. She thought for about ten seconds on whether she should help her little sister or videotape the fight. Well, being the sister that she was, decided on the videotaping idea. It was about fifteen seconds from the time Trina had started recording that suddenly a beam of red light had exploded around the seven teenagers. The blast was as loud as an explosion, but strangely didn't mess with anything except the teenagers' consciousness. The whole group was lying on the ground…unconscious.

* * *

While Tori thought about what had happened, she had received a text message on her phone. She went over to her drawer, where her phone was laying down, and saw who it was from. It was from Andre. The text message had said 'We all need to talk today. Something's wrong.' Judging by the message, Andre had sent out a group message to all of her friends. She picked up her phone and entered the passcode to unlock it. Or at least she tried. When she urgently touched her phone, the screen broke. This shocked Tori for a second, but that shock had soon become anger. What had happened to make her phone so weak? The phone she had, which was a PearPhone, was supposed to be indestructible, unless it was to fall into water. Out of anger, she grabbed the nob of her door and tried to twist it, but the doorknob had come off. Why was everything so weak today, or better yet, why was Tori so strong? Tori bumped her door open, lightly so that she wouldn't break it, and walked downstairs.

Tori's mother had been awake, sitting on the couch, as well as her father. That was another thing wrong with today. Tori's father was a police officer, which meant that he wasn't supposed to be off on Saturdays. Tori saw them and walked over to them, with intent on trying to figure everything out.

"Mom, Dad, what's up?" Tori questioned. They turned their heads to look at her, then they stood up. Tori could see the concern in her mom's eyes.

"What happened yesterday, Tori? You were out cold and looked like someone had beaten you when you and Trina were brought home by the police." Tori's mom asked, with more concern in her voice than her eyes. Tori sure remembered getting beaten up by Jade, but couldn't remember getting knocked out by her.

"Let's sit down and talk about this on the couch." Tori's father said. This was the beginning of an interesting day.

As soon as Jade had opened her eyes, she was in shock. Both her arms were in orange flame, but she couldn't feel any pain. Why were her arms on fire but she couldn't feel it? She ran for her bathroom, knocking down the door to her room. 'How did I do that?' she thought. She knocked down the door to her bathroom and got in her shower. The tricky part was turning the shower on. She used her mouth to turn on the cold water. The water came down at her like a showering rain, dousing the mysterious flames. While she was in the shower she had time to think and relax. Why didn't those flames hurt her? Why did she wake up in her own bed? What was she going to do about her bedroom and bathroom door? She got out of the shower with all of her clothes soaking wet. She went back to her bedroom and saw a text from Andre on her phone. She didn't care. The only texts she wanted at the moment were from Beck. She picked up her phone and pressed on it. When her finger went straight through the phone, she swore so loudly that her mom heard her and ran to her room. On her way she noticed the two broken and burned doors, and when she went into Jade's room she noticed Jade's broken phone and mirror (she had punched it out of anger) and her burned sheets.

"Jade! What have you done?" Jade's mother forcefully asked.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood right now, Mom." Jade said.

"Jade why did y-,"

"ENOUGH!" Jade yelled while slamming her hand down on a table in her room. Jade's mom's jaw dropped, and she left the room. Most likely she was frightened by the sight of Jade's hand breaking the table, as though it were paper. After her mom was gone, Jade decided to go to Beck's RV and talk to him about her strange new abilities.

* * *

Robbie had woken up like he always did on Saturday and went to fix himself breakfast early, since his parents weren't up. He decided on having an apple-flavored strudel, since he was lactose intolerant. After Robbie was finished eating, he walked back to his room, and noticed that he had received a message from Andre. It basically said that Andre had a problem and that the group needed to talk. Robbie grabbed his PearPad, unlocked it and replied with a text saying 'What's wrong, Andre?' Andre had texted back, saying that the group should meet him in front of Hollywood Art's.

"What's the matter with him?" Robbie said to himself. He had a habit of doing that. Moving on, Robbie got his backpack, went outside, and got his bike so that he could get to Hollywood Art's. He sat on the seat and peddled, quickly…too quickly. His legs had gone far too fast for his bike to handle, and the peddles had broken off of his bike. 'How did I do that?' Robbie thought. Then he thought about it and he settled on the idea that his bike was defective. He decided to walk the rest of the way, and then grew tired of it. This was odd for Robbie. Robbie wasn't athletic at all (he could only bench a fifth of his weight) and he wasn't impatient when it came to walking. He decided to run and was taken aback at how fast he was going. He could see his surroundings disappear behind him like a cheetah did. As he pressed on, he was running at least fifty miles per hour. He was shocked but pleased at what he was doing at the moment. To humor himself, he wondered if he could get stopped by the police by doing this. He arrived at Hollywood Art's and saw Andre looking right at him, with his eyebrows lifted up, and a smile on his face. Robbie sure didn't expect that reaction. How often could you see a man going fifty miles per hour by running? Not often, not often at all.

"I guess your superpower is super-speed, huh?" Andre had said. Superpower? Robbie thought 'What are you on?' Andre continued: "Trust me I'm not on anything," Andre laughed. Robbie stepped back. How did Andre know what he was thinking? "Anyways, you see, I woke up wondering how I had gotten home, since all of us, I guess, had gotten knocked out. Well look here Robbie. I went into my kitchen where my grandma was eating. Yeah, she was surprised, but so was I. Before she even said anything to me, I heard a voice in my mind. You want to know who that voice was. It was my grandma's voice. Now, you should see where this is going. I thought I was going crazy, but then I put two and two together. We got knocked out yesterday by something nobody has ever heard of. I know this because when I went outside and took a walk, I could hear all kinds of voices in my head, like I can hear yours now." Robbie nodded and Andre went on. "The thing I'm scared about is that somebody's gonna find out about what we can do, you know. That's why I didn't say why I wanted to talk to you over the phone. I noticed you came in here with the speed of a car. You know, someone could have seen you."

"I forgot to think about that, if what you're saying is true. I can't believe I believe you, but it all makes since. Do you think the others got powers also?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, although no one but you and Cat has texted me back. Let's wait here until the others decide to come, if they come." Andre said.

* * *

Beck Oliver was in his RV sleeping. He had woken up earlier, but decided that sleeping on a Saturday was what he needed. He didn't remember what had happened last night and how he got home, but he didn't really care. There was nothing but peace and quiet in his RV, until his door flew open with great force. Beck opened his eyes and saw his girlfriend come in. She had an annoyed and tired look on her face, but Beck was used to it so it didn't really bother him at all. He got to sleep in and was awakened by his girlfriend; what could be better?

"Beck, we need to talk, now." Jade said, with a serious tone. Whenever he had heard this from Jade, he knew something was wrong.

"I guess you need my car keys again" Beck said smiling. Jade wasn't amused.

"This is serious Beck! Do you want to play games, or do you want to hear what I have to say?" Jade said raising her voice. Beck nodded and gave her his attention. Beck knew when she raised her voice it was serious.

"I woke up this morning with fire all over my arms. Fire! The weird thing is it didn't hurt me at all. Then I knocked down two doors in my house like they were made of cardboard or something. Does that sound weird? It had something to do with yesterday, Beck! How we got knocked out when I was beating Tori's ass, which was weird." Jade said.

Beck had thought for a moment, and started laughing really hard. Jade rarely told him a funny story and it was always amusing when she did. Beck laughed until he saw Jade's face, which was redder than fruit punch.

"Listen, babe, I know you're being serious and everything but it's weird to me. I want to believe you, but you're saying that you had fire on your arms and that didn't hurt you. You're acting like your some sort of superhuman or something." Beck said while he stood up.

"Fine, if you don't believe me than hand me that baseball bat over there, Beck." Jade commanded. Beck obeyed and gave her his old metal baseball bat. Beck wondered what she was going to do with it. Jade grabbed the baseball bat in both her hands and tore the bat in half. Beck's eyebrows went up and Jade smiled.

"Jade…how did you do that?" Beck asked.

"I told you, those doors I broke down felt like cardboard, and another thing I forgot to mention is that when I got into an argument with my mom, I got angry and hit my hand on a table and broke it, easily." Jade said. Beck was silent for a whole two minutes with his hands in his pockets. Then he sat down on his bed.

"Jade, what happened yesterday? I can't remember it that well." Beck said in a calm way.

"Well, the day went on normally, until I went to my locker and found out my scissors weren't there. Then I looked for you and thought about it and I assumed Tori stole them. You tried to convince me that Tori didn't steal them and that pissed me off so I went out side where Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat were and started yelling at her. Tori got a little mouthy and pushed me so I taught her a lesson, then fell unconscious all of a sudden." Jade explained. Beck crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah I remember. Did Tori do something to you that day to piss you off that bad?" Beck questioned.

"Beck, that's not the point! The point is you, me, and the other people got knocked unconscious. Now I can break metal bats and break down doors, and fire can't hurt me. Beck, do you get it now. Whatever knocked us out gave us these weird abilities. Look at your phone." Jade said.

Beck went to his phone and saw that Andre had wanted the group to meet at Hollywood Arts. While Beck had been thinking, Jade walked over to him to talk. "Beck, I want you to grab that phone as hard as you can." Beck obeyed again and squeezed it. The PearPhone had broken and Jade smiled. Beck's eyes widened, which was rare because Beck was very stoic. How did he do that? How did Jade know that would happen? How was he going to get a new phone? While he was wrapped up in his thoughts, Jade interrupted.

"I think that's why Andre wanted us to meet him at Hollywood Arts. Maybe, he wants to explain to us about all this superhuman crap. Get your car keys Beck, and be careful not to break them. First we need to pick up Cat. Today's going to be an interesting day."

* * *

Cat was pacing around the room anxiously. Earlier she had gone down to the kitchen to have some breakfast and decided to play with her food and juice. She stuck her finger in the orange juice she had poured and it had turned to frozen orange juice. She screamed while she pulled her finger out of the glass of frozen orange juice. Surprised, she went to her room and heard her phone vibrate. She saw that Andre had sent her a text message that said something was wrong with him and that he needed to talk with the whole group. Robbie had replied to him and Andre had told him to meet him at Hollywood Arts. Cat unlocked her phone and sent Andre a text message saying 'I'll be right there'. Shortly after sending the text message she realized that she had no way of getting there because she didn't have a car and her parents definitely would let her walk. Since she didn't have a car she paced around her room, thinking about what had happened while she was fixing breakfast. She became more and more curious as to why that had happened as she paced. She decided to calm herself down by sitting and whistling. However, that whistling was what caused her to jump. She could see her breath coming out of her mouth and blast in front of her. When her breath had hit her wall, it froze into ice. She raised her eyes brows and fainted.

Thirty minutes later Cat had been woken up by two people in her room. She turned and looked at them. The two people were her friends Jade and Beck. Cat wondered how Jade and Beck had gotten in her house, but then forgot that thought. Cat then got up and cheered, but Jade silenced her and started talking.

"Okay Cat, were here to take you to Andre's meeting since you don't have a car. I can see by your wall right there that you're having a weird day. Well that's why Andre said that something was wrong. We're here to take you to Hollywood Arts so you can be there to talk with all of us about it."

"Okay, but I think we need to pick up Tori. She doesn't have a car either." Cat said, having no surprise in her voice, which Jade and Beck thought was weird.

Jade was annoyed by this comment but answered calmly. "I'll think about it. Now let's go."


	3. Andre's Meeting

Disclaimer: There is a show named Victorious in which I do not own.

* * *

"Mom, for the fifteenth time, my friends did not get jumped." Tori said, annoyed.

She had been talking to her parents for a very long time about the incident that happened hours ago. Being the parents they were Tori's mom and dad had asked her at least fifty different questions about the whole school incident.

"David, go wake up Trina, let's see what she has to say about this." Tori's mom said to her husband, while pointing to the stairs.

"Alright, at least _she_ didn't look so hurt." Tori's father replied.

While her mom and dad had been questioning her, Tori thought about what she had done to her phone. Just by touching the screen, she had broken it. Did she really touch it that hard? There was no way she was pushing it hard enough for the screen to break. It didn't help that shortly afterward she had only twisted her doorknob and that came off. The thing she mostly thought about, however, was the fact that her eyes were cleared up, and that she could see clearly now. She remembered seeing that in a movie one time, but she couldn't remember which one.

Five minutes later, Tori's dad came down the stairs with Trina and sat her down on the couch to question her. Trina obviously didn't want to be woken up from her sleep, and she could hardly care less about what had happened yesterday. Tori's dad started questioning her like he did sometimes when he made arrests as a police officer.

"Trina, why does Tori have bruise marks on her arms and on her face?" Tori's father questioned. Tori was about to motion to Trina so that she wouldn't tell her father about what had happened, but she realized her mother was right beside her, so she opted not to.

"Some weird, emo girl was beating her up when I came out of school and I taped it. I have it on my phone, if you want to see it." Trina said, smiling.

"Yeah, go get it," Tori's father commanded and Trina left. He then turned around to face Tori, who was looking away. Tori's mother had her mouth wide open. "Is there a reason you're getting in fights at school Tori?"

"Listen, she pushed me down. I had to defend myself." Tori insisted.

"Tori, you could have just walked away" Tori's mom said.

"Then what? She would just do it over and over again. I'm tired of getting pushed around by her all the time." Tori said, with pride. Tori's parents shook their heads.

"Who is 'her' anyway, Tori?" Tori's mom asked.

"It's Jade, Mom. She always does that and if I don't react I'll never see the end of it." Tori said, raising her voice slightly. Their argument was interrupted by Trina coming down the stairs.

"I've got it!" Trina said, while walking over to her father and giving him her cellphone.

Tori's dad placed the phone in his hand and pressed the play button, while showing it to his wife. Tori's parents watched the video gasping in horror while watching it. By the way Trina had videotaped it, it looked as though Tori was getting jumped by an animal while people tried to pry it off of her. It also occurred to them that Trina could have helped Tori instead of videotaping her, but then something happened. A red light had shone across the screen and the camera had gone down. That is when the video ended.

"What was that red light?" Tori's father had said. At this point he could care less about the fight.

"Who knows? It must have been the thing that knocked us all out or something." Tori replied. She was happy that he didn't ask her about the fight.

The four of them sat in silence, thinking. They sat for about seven minutes, until a knock on the door broke the silence. Tori's father stood up from the couch and opened the door, to find a tough looking teenage girl with black hair, pale skin, and piercing blue-green eyes. He could have sworn he had seen her before.

"May I help you, young lady?" Tori's father asked politely.

"I need to talk with Tori alone, out here." She replied.

"I'm sorry, but we're having an important discussion with her at the time. You see, me and my wife were told Tori had gotten into a fight and her friends were found unconscious in front of her school by the police, and by the way, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm a…person who knows about the whole incident that happened and I need to talk with Tori about the unfortunate incident because I'm really concerned about what happened to her." The girl lied. Tori's father raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, so you can help us figure this thing out right? It would be greatly appreciated." Tori's father said with a little smile.

The girl was growing annoyed very fast, but she knew that she had to keep it together. She couldn't just rage out on a grown man, especially a police officer. She decided to take a risk and tell Tori's father a lie.

"I can't right now, sir, because I'm too busy. The reason I need to talk to Tori is because we have to do a project for our school that takes a long time to finish. It might take all weekend." The girl said, while trying her hardest to be convincing.

"Well I don't know if I should get her for you," Tori's father said, grinning a tad. "I mean you haven't even given me your name."

The girl thought about saying another lie, but decided to tell the truth. If she lied anymore, she figured Tori's dad might ask her another question and then she would lose her temper, which would result in two bad incidents in a row.

"The name's Jade West. May I please see Tori now?" Jade said impatiently. Tori's father's eyes opened up even wider.

"So you're the girl who beat up my daughter! I knew I saw a little resemblance from the video my other daughter videotaped. I'd suggest leaving at this point, young lady." Tori's father suggested.

"Look, I don't want to be here either but I need to talk to Tori, NOW! It's a private issue that's not any of your damn business! I've tried being patient, but you're just stalling time!" Jade yelled. Tori's father was intimidated; not because Jade had yelled at him, but because when she stuck her finger at him while she was yelling, it turned to flame for about three seconds before blowing out.

"How the he-," Tori's father had begun, but was pushed aside by Jade.

In that push, Jade had to hold back slightly so that she didn't seriously injure him. She just used enough strength to push him two or three feet, and he hit the ground. Jade walked into Tori's house and caught the sight of three women with their mouth wide open. 'I just need to get Tori, screw the other two.' Jade had thought. Jade walked over to Tori and grabbed her by the arm and attempted to pull her out of the house, but Tori pulled her arm out of her grip and stepped back about two steps. Jade stared at Tori like a lion does when it looks at its pray.

"Tori, you need to come with me, now! It's about the crap that happened yesterday." Jade explained.

"Why would I listen to you, Jade? First you beat me up, then you pushed my father down! Who do you think you are?" Tori exclaimed.

"TORI! THAT'S DONE NOW! WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DISCUSS NOW OTHER THAN YOUR DAMN OLD NEWS!" Jade screamed, loudly. Tori, Trina, and Tori's mom would be lying if they said they weren't intimidated. They all could have sworn they saw some fire in Jade's mouth as she was yelling. Jade saw this and continued.

"Me, Beck and Cat came here so that we could figure out some stuff, and I have no doubt in my mind that you know what I'm talking about. I honestly don't give a damn whether you're still sore about me kicking your ass. You need to come with me so we can all get this settled." Jade explained.

Tori looked around at what had just taken place. Her father was still on the ground, her sister and mother still had their mouths open, and Jade was still staring at her with her own piercing eyes. Why is Jade so concerned about her all of a sudden? She beat her up hours ago, now she wanted her to go with her, Beck, and Cat? What was her deal?

"Fine, Jade, even though I'm not particularly fond of you right now." Tori said.

"That's fine with me." Jade replied.

* * *

"Andre, you've gotta be kidding me. I think the day just started off weird, you know. With you getting a lucky guess at what I was thinking, and my legs moving a tad bit faster" Robbie said.

"Your legs moving a _tad_ bit faster? Robbie, you were moving as fast as a frickin' car. Oh, and by the way, where are your glasses?" Andre asked.

"Um, I must have forgotten them. I was in a rush, man." Robbie said.

"Yeah…your vision cleared up I bet."

"Well, yeah, but it could have just been a miracle"

"No, it's because we have superpowers now, Robbie. Think about every superhero movie you've seen, alright. Now think of how they got their power."

"I guess it does make since, but if I really had these powers, shouldn't I feel more enthusiastic?"

"Maybe, but you…we can't use these powers in public. News reporters will be on our backs 24/7 like movie stars and musicians, only worse."

"Yeah…when are the others gonna be here. I can't wait to see what theirs are."

"I can't either."

* * *

"Damn it, Tori! Why'd you have to break the door handle?" Jade snapped.

As soon as Tori agreed to come with Jade, Jade took her to Beck's car and Tori, forgetting about her ability, broke it. She just witnessed Jade push her dad two or three feet away from her after all.

"You should have reminded me about…what I can…you know…do." Tori struggled.

"Oh boo hoo. Get in car before I push you too." Jade finished.

Tori got into the car, with frustration. She sat in the back seat where Cat was sitting, in her usual dazed state. Inside the car Tori noticed the seat in which Cat was behind, Beck's seat, there was something odd on it. Was it ice, snow, frozen puke? Tori sure didn't know. She was focusing on the fact that she broke her phone, doorknob, and Beck's car door handle.

Beck started the car, slower than usual, and began driving. Tori started to talk.

"Guys, I know your all probably wondering why we can do weird stuff. It's because of a red radiation blast!" Tori said, proudly. Beck and Cat giggled for a little. Jade didn't hold back from laughing.

"You know, I know you're a dumbass but this takes the cake." Jade said. Cat put her own hand over her mouth. Tori looked down.

"C'mon Jade. Can you stop being mean for an hour, please?" Beck asked.

"C'mon Jade. Can you st—don't give me that crap, Beck. You know you were trying not to laugh." Jade imitated. Beck shrugged and continued driving. For the whole rest of the ride, there was silence. Dead silence.

* * *

"Okay, so what if we have two powers instead of one. That would be awesome." Robbie said.

"I guess it would, and I know what other power you wish you would have. You're a sick guy, Rob." Andre replied.

"Darn, I forgot you can read minds. Can you see what I'm thinking of?"

"I'm not that good yet, I just got the power yesterday, man."

Robbie and Andre continued to have a conversation about both of their powers until a car drove up and parked in the street in front of them. When the car doors opened Andre and Robbie recognized the people as their best friends, if you take out Jade. Anyways, Jade looked angry as usual, Beck looked stoic, Cat looked like she was in a daze, and Tori looked a little hurt. Andre walked over to his friends, gave them greetings, and started the meeting.

"Okay guys, let's get something straight here. Can you guys tell me what your powers are? Don't try to lie, because I'll know, trust me." Andre winked at Robbie. Robbie rolled his eyes.

"Let's start with you Tori. Tell me what you can do." Andre said. He was in a way better mood than all of them.

"Well, I broke a phone, and a door handle so I guess I'm really strong. What's your power" Tori said.

"Nice, nice. I doubt anyone can beat that." Andre said. He was happy that his best friend got a cool power.

"Me and Beck have that too, it's pretty common." Jade added in.

"Oh, well that's no fun." Robbie muttered.

"I have two powers though. I guess whoever gave us these…gifts…gave the most talented person more than one." Jade said.

"What's your second power Jade?" Andre said, interested.

"My arms can't be burned, or something." Jade replied.

"That's so dumb." Robbie added.

Jade looked up at Robbie and frowned. Robbie didn't look her in the eye, because he knew as soon as he did he would be cut by her eyes. Jade noticed this and walked over to him, with her hands balled up in two fists. Beck and Tori intervened before Jade could tear him apart, and Jade calmed down. Secretly, she didn't want to hurt him, but she had to keep her image up as the tough girl who didn't take crap from anybody.

"Anyways…Jade, I doubt that's your second power. I mean, I saw fire in your mouth while you were yelling at me." Tori said.

"Well, she does have a fiery temper." Robbie said, cracking himself up. No one else laughed, because it wasn't funny and they didn't want Jade coming after them.

"Shut the hell up, Robbie!" Jade yelled.

"Come over here and make me, firecracker." Robbie countered. He only had this much bravado because of his new found speed.

Jade started to walk over to Robbie again, but Beck grabbed her arm and stopped her. At this point, Jade knew that Beck had a lot of strength, and most likely was the strongest of the group. She didn't try to fight him. Robbie smiled at his victory. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Andre, you still haven't told me your power yet, you know?" Tori reminded him.

"Oh yeah, my bad," Andre said in his normal, friendly way. "I can read your mind Tori, matter of fact, I can read everyone's mind except Cat's."

"Wait, you can't read my mind. Awesome!" Cat said. Her high voice made her statement more enjoyable and everyone laughed, except Jade.

"Okay, okay. If you can read minds then what am I thinking right now?" Jade said. She was generally skeptic of everyone except Beck.

"Alright then." Andre muttered while focusing on Jade. For some reason her thoughts were less clear than Robbie's or Beck's or Tori's. After about one minute of waiting, he finally said "You're thinking of…burning an a-," Robbie stopped himself and started over. "You're thinking of burning a _jerk_ until he apologizes." Andre finished. Jade wasn't satisfied.

"Say it again, Andre. You know what I said! Don't you dare censor me!" Jade said, pointing her finger at him. A small flame erupted on her finger and as soon as she calmed down it had disappeared. Everybody looked at her as though she were a snake. She crossed her arms and stood, silently. Curiously, Andre read all of this friends minds' and they were all similar. 'How did she…' 'What was that…' 'Interesting' etc. Tori was the least affected by the flame and took charge of the meeting.

"We only need two more and this meeting is over. Robbie, what is your power?" Tori asked, in a commanding tone.

"Huh…oh yeah. I can run as fast as a car." Robbie said. He was still looking at Jade and refused to look up at Tori.

Tori was not satisfied by Robbie's blunt answer, but let it go. She then turned to Cat and proceeded.

"How about you, Cat. What's yours?" Tori asked.

"Um, I don't know yet. Sorry." She said while laughing. 'That's the Cat I know' Tori thought. "Wait wait wait! When I whistled on the wall, it turned into ice. Oh, I have an ice whistle." Cat said, joyfully. Tori was skeptical.

"Whistle on the ground then, and show me." Tori commanded.

"No Tori! If we show these in public then it'll spread like wildfire. Soon they will be giving us stupid codenames." Jade said, quickly.

For once Tori found something both her and Jade could agree on. If someone knew about these powers they could never have a normal life. Soon everyone in Los Angeles would know and then nearby states and then the whole country and maybe even the whole world.

"Okay, we need to set up some rules." Tori muttered.

"Who made you the leader of this group, Vega?" Jade spat.

"I didn't say I was, Jade. I just want to make some rules so that nothing bad happens with us."

"C'mon babe, just let her talk for a minute." Beck directed toward Jade. Jade thought of arguing but knew that would just keep her here longer so she decided not to.

"Okay, let's start. First, we don't use our powers in public unless it's a life or death situation. Second, we don't use our powers for personal gain," Tori looked at Jade when she said that. "And third, we DO NOT tell our parents about these." Tori finished.

"I don't mean to switch the subject but wasn't Trina in the whole 'red radiation blast' scenario." Jade said.

"Oh…yes…she most definitely was." Tori remembered.

* * *

Holly and Trina Vega were speechless for a long time. They had the right to be, after witnessing their husband or father being pushed back by a teenage girl, supposedly the same teenage girl who had beat up their daughter or sister. David had gotten up and instinctively walked over to his wife and daughter and tried his hardest to console them, but it proved useless. His wife just ended up fainting and his daughter got up from the couch to walk outside. Normally David would say something, but he had to think about what the two had probably been thinking of in their head after witnessing a girl pushed him to the ground.

As soon as Trina was out of the door she decided to go on a walk. She didn't think this day could get any worse. She also thought she kind of deserved having a bad day, because if she had been a good sister and pushed Jade off of her sister than this probably wouldn't have happened. Trina knew martial arts, and could have taken Jade easily. 'Why am I such as bad sister' Trina thought. She had her hands in her pockets and was just walking down the road, until she saw something. There was an old man in the streets. He could be run over at any minute.

"Hey! Get out of the street before you get hit by a car!" Trina yelled.

The man just stood in the street, standing with his cane, while cars drove by him at speeds as high as eighty miles an hour. But the man just stood there, most likely unaware of the cars. Was he blind or deaf? No one knew, and no one seemed to care. But why was he out in the street. Trina wondered all this while she kept yelling at him to get out of the street. The man didn't budge. Trina kept yelling, until she saw a green car that was heading right toward him. She didn't think, and ran toward the old man and grabbed him, but he struggled. The car drove toward them, and would no doubt hit them in less than five seconds. Trina saw the car, and thought it was the end. She closed her eyes and thought about the sidewalk, in which she was going to take him and braced herself. Twenty seconds had gone by, but she still hadn't opened her eyes. When she did she had the man in her hands and they were exactly where she had imagined.

* * *

_I'm sorry for the long wait guys, but volunteer work and vacation got the best of me. I'll try to post more often then I have been. Please review._


End file.
